Akatsuki
The Akatsuki is an Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Unit that was created by Marka Ragnos, and is piloted by him for his own purposes. Origin Synopsis The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Advanced Mobile Combat Control ﻿Just like the Siegfried unit that Zack created, the Akatsuki can be controlled by Marka's neural thoughts and body movements, making it easy for Marka to maneuver and control, and with the Akatsuki Key. It is stated that, like the Siegfried, it requires a pilot who's skill and limitations are far beyond mortal limits. Weapons & Abilities The Akatsuki has several combat abilities and weapons that makes it a monster in battle, and its skills far outclasses all other mobile suits, and is vastly superior to Kain's Gawain, Kallen's Gurren Seiten, and Akuhiei's Dark Wing, stronger and more skilled than Zack's other created Advanced Combat Mobile Suit Units (except perhaps the Valentine unit on dead equal terms), leaving only Zack's Siegfried unit to have a fighting and winning chance against it's devastating power. It has the following:﻿ *'Auto-Pilot System:' The Akatsuki has a system within its core that allows it to fight on its own when Marka Ragnos is not around, and thus it can protect itself from enemies that try to capture it or destroy it. *'Scan Search:' The Akatsuki has a visual system that allows it to detect an enemy from a planet away, and indicate their capacity. It can even see in the dark, and it can use other sight visions that it can use without trouble. *'Advanced Float Unit:' The Akatsuki is equipped with a system that can allow it to fly in the air in great speeds, and can levitate in the air and space without trouble. *'Sith'anite Darkness Fists:' The Akatsuki is given a core system weapon that allows its hands to give off a bright yet dark fists that are capable of destruction. Similair to the Siegfried's shining fists, it can create a chain reaction to a surrounding area, but can unleash a massive wave to obliterate both metallic and organic material within a 10-15 mile radius. Kain confirmed that it can go on an even playing field with the Siegfried's shining fists, and that it is more powerful than the solar wave fists that the Gawain possesses. *'Sith'anite Buster Machine gun:' The Akatsuki has a built-in long-range weapon that can be used for destroying enemies from a great distance, and seems to fire thousands of blasters at once. *'Dominating Shield Barrier:' The Akatsuki can generate an energy sphere that can protect itself from nearly all attacks from every direction, and it is viewed as a sphere of dark terror. *'Sith'anite Rocket Assault Launchers:' The Akatsuki comes equipped with large compartments within its shoulders and knees areas that contains dozens of destructive rockets that can be fired by command, and unleashes thousands upon thousands of rockets at armies at once. *'Sith'anite Twin Devastator Rifles:' The Akatsuki has two rifle type weapons that can be used when necessary in battle. When fired, they unleash large column waves of dark energy that can take out dozens of flagships with little effort, and even cause great destruction within an enormous population of people and buildings when used together. *'Sith'anite Dominating Sword:' The akatsuki comes with a primary weapon of choice that is large and powerful. The Dominating Sword is strong enough to pierce and slice and dice enemies with no trouble, and even take down a large flag ship with some extent. *'Dominant Destruction Cannon:' The Akatsuki has a devastating weapon within its chest compartment that can annihilate entire armies with a single stroke. When this happens, it unleashes a massively large wave of devastation that is colored dark-red, and practically impossible to evade or defend from. It can only be matched by the Siegfried's Chest Cannon Annihilator, and be countered by the Getsuga attack. *'Sith'anite Beam Wips:' The Akatsuki comes equipped with beam wips that are contained in its arm compartments, and can use them for mid-range combat against numerous enemies nearby. They are very lethal by strikes of touch, and can slice through buildings easily. *'Combat Mastery:' The Akatsuki is a very dangerous and powerful opponent for battle and tactics, and seems to be with no rival involved. It is capable of taking on armies with ease, and far outclasses all other mobile suit units. It can only be fought by the Siegfried, as it is the only one of its unique kind that can stand a chance against a combat monster of devastation. *'Rejuvenating Energy Filler: '''The Akatsuki comes with a core device that allows it to re-energize its energy and power capacity, and be back to full efficiency. But it will takes a few minutes for this to be done. *'Hyperdrive Core:' The Akatsuki is installed with a Hyperdrive that allows it to travel more than 120,000 light years, and can make its way to other systems within several minutes. *'Cloaking Device:' The Akatsuki has a built-in device that allows it to be completely undetectable to radars, no matter how strong or long-ranged, and even works on other mobile suits and droids. It can also not be seen by the naked eye, for even non-machines can't see it when activated. *'Dominator System:''' The Akatsuki has a special system in its core that allows it to become more powerful, stronger, and more proficient combat mastery in battle. When this happens, its body fiercely resonates with a roaring dark and red aura that is monstrous in sight, and its eyes glow with fury. Its body is increased to the point that it is seemingly invulnerable to attacks. Its strength is increased to the point of destroying enemies with a single strike of an attack. And its aura serves to increase its combat skills. Once it goes out of energy, it will need a minute to recharge before using it again. It can only be fought against by the Siegfried's Spiral Trans System, as it seems to be too much of a match for the Gawain, the Gurren Seiten, and the Dark Wing unit. Dominion Mode The Akatsuki is also more terrifying becuase of its hidden system, known as the Dominion Mode device. The only way to activate this system is to have the Akatsuki operate at 100% output, and absorb the other fallen ally mobile suits from the Sith Empire into its entire frame. List of Pilots *Marka Ragnos: Primary *Tahlia Ragnos: Temporary Trivia *The Akatsuki's name means "Dawn" or "Daybreak". *The Akatsuki's main theme song is The End is Over by Powerman 5000.